Harry Potter and the Shield of Ignorance
by gemini-magus
Summary: its the final war harry vs. voldemort.


Disclaimer: I don't own most of this stuff, j.k.r. does (sniffle)

Chapter One: The Final Battle

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore surveyed the battleground around him. The war was over, all the Death Eaters had been killed, and now only one thing was left:

Lord Voldemort.

All of the remaining order members stood in a big group in the middle of the grounds knowing that somewhere in the forest their savior was battling the Dark Lord.

* * *

Harry dodged once again, sidestepping a curse that Voldemort had cast in his direction, and automatically firing a stunner, already knowing that it wouldn't succeed. They had been like that for quite a while and Harry knew that soon he would have to resort to the dark arts.

He sidestepped another spell.

"ADVA KEDAVRA."

Voldemort was shocked at the use of the curse and saw the curse too late to do anything that is except for this.

Voldemort leaned as far to the side as he possibly could and fired.

"ADVA KEDAVRA."

No sooner than the curse had left his lips than the spell found home. Voldemort was no more.

Unfortunately Voldemort's curse also found its target hitting Harry in the chest.

He looked down at his chest and walked out of the clearing, into the forest towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Its over"

The order members were conversing quietly when they heard the voice causing them to whirl around wands trained on the intruder.

Needless to say they were all shocked when someone ran from the group and onto the person hugging them fiercely.

It was Dumbledore who finally put two and two together realizing that the person was Harry and Hermionie was hugging him to death.

"Hermionie, I can't breathe." Harry said for the thousandth time.

"Sorry."

Dumbledore quickly scanned Harry's power levels noticing that there was a spell he was still holding. He took a closer look figuring out what spell it was and frowning.

"Harry, why do you have a shield of ignorance still up?"

"Well I decided that if it had to be me or him it was going to be him, so I put this up to make sure I didn't die before I got to him."

"Do you have any idea what you got hit with? I don't want you to drop the shield and keel over dead."

"Let's see... I got hit with a couple of pain curses, some lashing spells, an imperious, and a killing curse."

"Harry what ever you do don't drop the shield. It could be fatal if..."

"Come on professor, do you really think that Im that stupid? I thoroughly researched the effects of this spell and used it knowing what could happen. Obviously I have some things to sort out and I'll call a meeting tomorrow."

With that statement Harry and Hermione walked away her head on his shoulder leaving the order gaping after the couple.

They went up the stairs to their private rooms and immediately went to sit on the edge of the bed.

For about fifteen minutes all Hermione did was cry while Harry tried to comfort her, but since he was the problem it didn't really help. Eventually she was reduced to sobs and then silence.

Harry found the courage to say something.

"One of the reasons I decided not to take down the shield was because I wanted to give you a choice. When I release it do you want me to come back as a ghost?"

"Oh Harry... yes of course I do, but that seems selfish of me... I don't know." She paused

"I wanted to tell you something too. I don't know how to say this... Harry I'm pregnant."

The look on her face was enough to break her heart in half. The sadness and helplessness was almost too much to bear, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Come on. Let's have some fun."

Hermionie stood and started to undress, knowing that it would probably be that last time she had her way with him.

* * *

There was the sound of many people apparating in, then silence. Harry walked into the room.

"Today we have all gathered to read my will. I would like to thank you all for coming."

"I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind (or so they think) and memory, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.

To my wife, Hermionie Anne Potter, I give the titles lady black and lady potter along with all of the estates, money, possessions, and books that go with it.

To Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall, I give 20,000,000 galleons and any two mansions of your choice.

To the Weasley family (except Percy), I give 32,000,000 galleons to be split up between each of you.

To Ronald Weasley, I give my Firebolt, invisibility cloak, 20,000,000 galleons, and any mansion of his choice.

To Ginny Weasley, I give my Firebolt, 20,000,000 galleons, and any mansion of her choice.

To Forge and Gred Weasley, I give 40,000,000 galleons (to be split so it's actually 20,000,000 each), pranking ides I've thought up, a new premises in Hogsmeade, and two mansions of their choice.

To Bill Weasley, I give 20,000,000 galleons, a nimbus 2002, and any mansion of his choice.

To Charlie Weasley, I give 20,000,000 galleons, a nimbus 2002, any dragon related items in my possession, and a mansion of his choice.

To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I give 20,000,000 galleons each and any mansion of your choice.

To Remus Lupin, I give a nimbus 2003, 30,000,000 galleons, any mansion of his choice, and my eternal thanks for being a father to me when I had none.

To Nymphadora Tonks (and I know that you hate that name but this is my will and I get to call you whatever I want), I give 20,000,000 galleons, a mansion of her choice and a Firebolt.

To Alastor Moody, I give 20,000,000 galleons and any mansion of his choice.

To Neville Longbottom, I give 20,000,000 galleons, any mansion of his choice and an order of Merlin, first class.

To Severus Snape, I give the title Lord Malfoy, 20,000,000 galleons and any mansion of his choice in addition to the Malfoy estates.

To all the rest of you I give any thing you want. I will allow you to wander around the house and take anything you want as long as you promise to leave some furniture afterwards and promise to avoid ant closed doors.

Good bye my friends."

And with that there was a scramble to get out the door and then silence.

"I also have letters for each of you just to say goodbye. I will never forget you and all that you have done for me and truly regret having to part like this."

And with that he left the room, Hermionie following him out the door.

Harry walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed and kissed hermionie.

"Take care of yourself. Remember that those who are loved are never truly gone, for there is always timeheart."

And with those words he took off his shoes (who wants to be uncomfortable when they die) and lay down on the bed.

He took Hermione's hand, kissed it and dropped the shield.

There was one last rattling breath from the figure on the bed and then all was still.

The savior of the wizarding world had fallen at last.

* * *

The next thing Harry Potter remembered was blackness, complete and total darkness. Then he became aware of a light in front of him that he was being pulled closer to by some unseen current.

Harry vaguely remembered reading in a muggle book that you were supposed to stay away from the light at the end of the tunnel. He assumed that this was the light at the tunnel and decided to try it. What could happen? He was already dead.

He started to swim against the current getting farther away from the light until he was in pitch black once more ant the current had disappeared.

There was a flash of white light and he was aware of a forest of bushy brown hair, being wet, and a heavy weight on top of him.

"Hermione I can't breathe."

She sat up and looked around the room.

"Harry James Potter show yourself."

"I don't know how you can't see me when you're laying on me."

Suddenly the brain kicked in and Hermione realized where the voice was coming from.

"I thought you were dead."

"You know that old muggle saying 'stay away from the light' well I ..."

"...stayed away from the light and now you're alive. My God Harry, don't ever do that to me again."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a mock salute then sat up and kissed his wife.

* * *

Since the invention of the kiss there have been ten most passionate, most outstanding kisses.

This one blew them all away.

* * *

What do you think? Like it, love it, hate it?

Please review.

Gemini-magus


End file.
